1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for debugging in an application program, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
One typical method for debugging in an application program is to ban users from writing into a memory. That is to say, the related art application program uses a memory management unit (MMC) to separately protect on each page. In general, the related art application program has been used for protecting a code region.
FIG. 1 diagrammatically illustrates a page descriptor used in a MMC in a related art for protecting memory. As shown in FIG. 1, when an error occurs in the application program, the MMC inside of a central processing unit (CPU) takes the responsibility of protecting the memory from the error and managing the subject memory. As shown in FIG. 1, depending on the condition whether a region is manifested as write-protected or not using a ‘W’ data/descriptor among other page descriptors, the MMC can designate write-protected by ‘1’ or ‘0’ in the ‘W’ data. In other words, if the MMC intends to designate a certain page region for saving as a write-protect region, the MMC can designate the W data as ‘1’. In contrast, if the MMC intends to save the page region, it can designate the W data as ‘0’.
Therefore, the related art method for protecting memory uses the MMC enabled to protect a write on each page. However, the related art method for protecting memory has various disadvantages. The write protection was not applicable to many application programs. Further, since the application programs have different stacks and are variable among one another, when an error occurred, the related art MMC was neither sufficient nor helpful to determine which application program had the error.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.